The present invention relates to scrapbooks and in particular the present invention relates to an improved scrapbook that can be used to store various memorabilia associated with selected themes.
Various scrapbooks have been developed over the years to allow persons to store collectable items. For example, various scrapbooks may include pages upon which photographs can be attached. Other scrapbooks may provide other features, such as pockets for storing items that the person may wish to later take out and examine.
Many prior scrapbooks provide for storing one kind of memorabilia but not another. Thus, a person using some prior scrapbooks has to use various different means to store memorabilia that he or she may wish to save. When a person has to use different ways to store memorabilia, there is an increased possibility that some items may become lost or misplaced. Another disadvantage associated with prior scrapbooks is that a person using a prior scrapbook may overlook saving some important kind of memorabilia. Still another disadvantage associated with prior scrapbooks is that they fail to organize the memorabilia stored therein. Thus, although many kinds of scrapbooks have been developed over the years, there still exists a need for improvement.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide an improved scrapbook that facilitates saving different kinds of items. It is another objective to provide an improved scrapbook that organizes the saving of items so that the saving of important items is not overlooked. It is still another objective to provide an improved scrapbook that facilitates the savings of various items based upon themes.